


Looking for a fic

by Jazziepha206



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazziepha206/pseuds/Jazziepha206
Summary: I'm looking for a fic that Beca marries a pregnant Aubrey when they're 18 and Beca goes into the military and starts to box while Aubrey is raising their son named Maverick.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Looking for a fic

I'm looking for a fic that Beca marries a pregnant Aubrey when they're 18 and Beca goes into the military and starts to box while Aubrey is raising their son named Maverick.


End file.
